


Beach

by Corpus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Another oviposition Komahina fic no one is surprised, Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Hinata watches and Komaeda loves it, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Object Insertion, Other, Oviposition, Plant sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Vines, Tentacles, Voyeurism, chapter 2-, cum, cumflation, ~Feelings~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus/pseuds/Corpus
Summary: Komaeda wants to help out the poor, wounded tentacle monster he found at the beach one day! What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is it about Komaeda that makes me want to stuff him with eggs? He's just that type I guess. The egg-stuffed type. Yeah.
> 
> Everyone is 18 in this fic!
> 
> Comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Want me to write you something? Email in my profile <3

Perhaps Komaeda should have restrained his curiosity when he heard the strange sound coming over the sand dunes. Perhaps he should have listened to Hinata’s warning about going down to the beach by himself. Of course, Hinata’s warning was about the other campers. Komaeda doubted Hinata had ever expected _this._

The strange oily-black creature writhed in the sand. The creature was about double Komaeda’s size and covered in tentacles. Its main body looked painfully swollen and reddish. It also made a constant mewing sound, over and over. It was almost cute in its helplessness. Komaeda watched it from atop the sand dune, about eight or so feet above it, just out of sight of the creature. He frowned.

 _Was it hurt?_ He wondered. _Was it crying out in pain?_ The way it thrashed and the swelling of its body made it look like it was struggling. Komaeda couldn’t bear to see it in such pain. He had to do something about it… He had to help! He bit his lip, thinking.

Ah, of course! Tsumiki the nurse would know what to do! But… she hated Komaeda. She would never agree to come with him. Komaeda tilted his head, thinking. Perhaps Hinata would be willing to help? Of course he would, they were friends after all! He nodded to himself as he ran to Hinata’s cottage.

 

After pounding on his door for a few minutes, Hinata finally answered. “What do you want Komaeda?” Komaeda either ignored or didn’t notice Hinata’s look of frustration.  
“Please Hinata-kun, I found a wounded animal down at the beach! You have to come help it.”

Hinata’s look faded, replaced with worry. “I’ll grab the first aid. What is it? A bird or something?”  
Komaeda just shook his head. “Hurry up, you’ll see.”

 

A few moments later and the two of them crouched at the top of the sand dune, just out of sight. Komaeda pointed at it, whispering. “See? It looks hurt. Its body looks so swollen and it sounds like it’s in pain.”  
He looked at Hinata, who stared at him, incredulously. “What the fuck is that thing? That looks like an eldritch abomination!” He furrowed his brow, squinting at the monster. “How does this shit always happen to you?”

Komaeda shrugged. “Please, will you help it Hinata-kun?”  
“Fuck no. There’s no way I’m going down there.” He shook his head, pressing the first aid kit into Komaeda’s chest. Ko let out a huff. “Okay, I’ll go do it.”

Hinata watched from atop the sand dune as Komaeda slid down, gently calling out to the creature and opening up the first aid kit. “Hello… hello… it’s okay monster-kun! I’ll help you feel better. Are you hurt…?”

As soon as Komaeda was within ten feet of the monster, a tentacle whipped out and struck his legs out from under him. Komaeda let out a cry and the first aid kit went flying, gauze and band aids landing in the sand. Hinata started to scramble down the dune after him. “Shit! Are you o-,” Hinata stopped, eyes widening.

As Komaeda sat up and rubbed the back of his head, the monster dragged itself over to him. It’s mewing had increased. It sat at Komaeda’s feet. “Hey there little guy,” Komaeda held out a hand. “You’re a nice monster, aren’t you…?”

The creature wrapped a tentacle around his wrist and Komaeda looked back at Hinata with a grin. “See Hinata-kun? It’s friend-,” he cut off suddenly and looked at the tentacle gripping his arm. “Oh, you’re holding that pretty tight…”

The monster sent out another tentacle, which snaked its way up to Komaeda’s face. It gently touched his cheek. Komaeda let out a small laugh. “Ah, you’re just- ghhgg!” The tentacle shoved itself into Komaeda’s mouth, cutting him off. Komaeda’s eyes widened in alarm and he struggled to wrench it out.

Hinata let out a shout as he watched the tentacle piston in-and-out of Komaeda’s mouth. Komaeda gurgled as a translucent pale purple slime appeared at the corner of his lips and dripped down his chin. “Komaeda!” He shouted, before clapping a hand over his mouth and shrinking behind the sand dune when the monster stopped, directing its attention to where he was hiding.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck,” he whispered as he slowly poked his head back out from his hiding spot.

The monster had wrapped itself around both of Komaeda’s wrists, restraining them in the sand. Komaeda’s mouth was now dripping with slime, and his eyes were unfocused. He noticed Hinata still sitting at the top of the dune and gave him a lazy smile as the tentacle pulled out of his mouth. “H-hinata-kun…” he sighed.

 _What the fuck…?_ Hinata didn’t move. He couldn’t. Not with that thing down there. The tentacles restraining Komaeda shifted and lifted him into the air, spreading his knees, arms tied behind him. Komaeda had a glassy, giggly look about him. He looked up at Hinata with eyes half-lidded and tongue poking out from between his lips. _What the fuck was that slime?_

A tentacle snuck under Komaeda’s shirt, dragging itself across his pale skin. It lifted the fabric up past his nipples as Komaeda giggled, arching his back. “Hinata-kun, it feels funny…” The tentacle stroked his nipple and Komaeda let out an erotic moan. Hinata immediately glanced away.

Okay, fuck.

Hinata shook his head, ducking down behind the dune.

This wasn’t good. This wasn’t a _good thing._ Komaeda had been drugged up by a tentacle monster that was now feeling him up and Hinata was just _watching_ with a _half chub._

Wait, what?

He looked down.

Well, that wasn’t good either.

A shout from Komaeda brought him back to earth, and he scrambled back up to the top of the dune. What he saw made his heart race. The monster was now circling its tentacles across Komaeda’s crotch, through his spread legs, leaving a trail of slime that stained his pants. Komaeda’s erection was clearly visible under the fabric. Hinata bit his lip. At least he wasn’t the only one getting off on this.

The tentacle slipped down Komaeda’s waistband, and in one deft motion, pulled his pants and boxers down past his knees. Komaeda’s erection sprung free and bounced as the tentacle stroked it. “Ahgn!” Komaeda moaned. Hinata covered his mouth with his hand, glancing away. A second later he glanced back. It was like watching a car crash.

The tentacles spread Komaeda’s knees further apart, giving Hinata a front row view of everything. Komaeda’s face was now bright red but that gentle smile still lingered on his lips. Hinata avoided his eyes. “Nnhg… It’s okay,” he panted. “I l-like it when Hinata-kun watches me.”

Hinata closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to acknowledge how hard that made him.

The tentacle (or, the lube tentacle, as Hinata had taken to reluctantly calling it in his mind), oozed indiscriminately all over Komaeda’s dick and ass, dripping onto the sand. The tentacle slowly poked at Komaeda’s asshole, and Komaeda jolted up, letting out a sound of shock. “Ahh! It’s s-so big!”  
“Oh my god,” Hinata whispered, breathily. His pants felt tighter than before.

It slowly pushed into his hole, deeper and deeper, before pulling back out and starting a consistent thrusting tempo. Komaeda arched his back as the tentacle fucked him, faster and faster. Komaeda’s erotic moaning made Hinata put his face in his hands, ashamed about what he was about to do.

Almost reluctantly, Hinata unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. He was now completely hard. He started to stroke it as he watched Komaeda getting railed by a tentacle monster. Ko looked up at him, glassy eyes widening with a grin as he noticed Hinata’s actions.

“Ahh, Hinata-kun, are you masturb- nnhg!”  
The tentacle slammed into him, cutting off his words. Hinata sent out silent praise to it for doing exactly what needed to be done. The tentacle continued its rough pace and Komaeda continued to moan. “Ahhn… Ah! Nngh… nnnh,” his eyes rolled back in his head. Hinata jacked his dick even faster, almost angry. There was no way Komaeda wasn’t playing this up now that he knew he was being watched. Hinata frowned. Even as Hinata jacked off to him, Komaeda could make him so irrationally angry.

Komaeda let out a scream as the tentacle pressed in even deeper, exploring Komaeda’s insides. Hinata could see a bulge appear in Ko’s flat stomach as he arched his back, clenching around the tentacle. Hinata let go of his dick and let out a long breath at the sight. “Oh my god,” he whispered under his breath, “okay. Fuck.” He was so fucking close. _Not yet. Not yet._

“H-h-hinataaaa-kunn-n…” Komaeda called out to him, mouth drooling. Sweat rolled down his bare chest, mixing with the apparent aphrodisiac the creature had slimed on him earlier. The tentacle inside Komaeda had stopped thrusting, and it gently pulled out of him. Komaeda whined in protest, dick still standing tall. “Nooo… nooo, put it back.” His eyes were teary. Hinata wasn’t sure if it was from pain or pleasure.

A second tentacle sprouted from the creature. This one was thicker. It looked slightly different than the other ones that restrained Komaeda. He frowned, hand wrapped around his dick. What was going on?

“Ohh, this one is bigger- NYHAA! It hurts!” Tears rolled down Komaeda’s face as this tentacle attempted to take the smaller one’s place. “Hinata-kuu-uu-uuunnn… it’s too big! It won’t fit, it’s t-too BIG!”

Despite Komaeda's protests, the tentacle thrust its head into his hole, causing Komaeda to jerk up in response, still moaning loudly. He looked down at the tentacle embedded within him. It shifted slightly. Something thick moved along its length and Komaeda frowned, eyes wide, forehead shiny with sweat. “Hinata-kun, what’s going on…? OH!”

Hinata knew exactly what was going on, and he pounded his cock into his fist, not even trying to restrain his heavy breathing. They were eggs. Eggs. The thick tentacle wasn’t a tentacle at all. It was an ovipositor. Hinata scowled at Komaeda as he moaned, whispering under his breath. “Fuck… F-fuck you Komaeda… why does shit like this a-always, hhhngg, happen to y-yoo-oo-uuu…”

The bulge in the tentacle had reached Komaeda’s asshole, and was now trying to force its way in. The tentacles restraining his legs pulled his knees up to his chest, spreading his cheeks for an easier entrance and giving Hinata an even better view. Komaeda threw his head back and let out a scream of both pain and pleasure as the egg slipped past the ring of muscle. He panted, heart racing, eyes wild. He looked up at Hinata, “Okay, I think it’s...”

Another egg pressed against his hole, interrupting his words. “NO…! Nnnn… they’s so BIG Hinata-kun!” Komaeda tried to relax, and the second one pushed its way in, nestling next to the first. “It’s laying its eggs in me…!”

Hinata panted heavily, sweat dripping from his face. He couldn’t take it. The way Komaeda looked, completely helpless, legs and asshole spread… He imagined shoving his dick down Komaeda’s throat as he gurgled against his skin, ass getting railed and pumped full of eggs. He wanted to shut him up by making him choke on his cock…

“Nnh! A-are you about to cum H-hinata-kun..?”  
At the exact moment that Komaeda had shouted that up to him was the moment that he exploded in orgasm, jizz shooting onto his hand and dripping onto his pants. He slowly collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily into the sand. The blood rushing through his ears dampened the sound of Komaeda’s cries. He was so fucking mad.

He clambered back to the top of the dune and watched as the third bulge in the tentacle pressed against Komaeda’s hole. This one was bigger and Komaeda, red-faced, panted hard, pressing his knees into his chest and relaxing as the egg pressed into him. He almost felt like he was about to tear in two when the egg finally breached his hole. The ovipositor retracted, quickly replaced by the smaller lube tentacle.

It pressed into him, much easier now that he had been stretched, and immediately let loose a gush of white. Komaeda let out a cry of surprise as the creature came into him. “It’s so warmmm…” He stuck his tongue out. The milky liquid rounded out his belly and started to leak around the tentacle, gushing onto the ground. His stomach started to cramp and he moaned in pain, clenching down hard. The tentacle pulled out with an audible pop followed by a waterfall of cum pouring out of his asshole. Tears poured down Komaeda’s face. “Noo… Hinata-kun, don’t look at me…” His eyes and face were both bright red. This was what finally pushed Komaeda into embarrassment?

The tentacle monster unwrapped itself from Komaeda’s limbs, releasing him and dropping him unceremoniously into the puddle of cum. It immediately slithered back into the ocean without giving Komaeda another second of its time. Komaeda lay groaning, half naked, dick still hard. His belly was round, as if he was in the third trimester of a pregnancy. Now that the monster was gone, Hinata scrambled down the sand dune and knelt beside him. His knees started to tingle, and he noticed the purple swirls of aphrodisiac mixed into the puddle of cum in which he now knelt. He elected to ignore it, focusing on Komaeda.

“Komaeda! Oh god, are you okay?”  
“Hhnng… Hinata-kun?”  
Komaeda shifted, looking up at Hinata. He still had a dazed, glassy look on his face, but the corners of his lips stretched into a smile.  
“Yes, I’m here, I’m here.” He stroked Komaeda’s sweaty forehead. Komaeda’s eyes had trouble focusing on him. “I’m… oh god. I’m sorry Komaeda.” His eyes started to prickle. “Fuck.”  
“Hinata-kun… I can’t reach… hhnnnff…”  
Hinata looked up. Komaeda was attempting to reach his still-erect cock. His belly was too big for him to get a grasp on it. His eyes watered. “I w-want to cum Hinata-kun…! My stomach h-hurts...!” _Was he about to start sobbing?_

The aphrodisiac. Of course, it was still affecting him. Even though Hinata had only been in contact with it for a moment, his legs were already feeling strange and peculiarly numb. Komaeda, having ingested the substance, must be feeling way worse. He grasped at Hinata’s wrist with clammy hands. “Please Hinata-kun…”

Hinata gulped. Okay. Well. First things first. It wouldn’t do any good to have him still sitting in contact with the aphrodisiac. Hinata tugged Komaeda’s shirt down over his taut belly and slid his arms under him, shifting him out of the puddle. Sand stuck to his bare skin and the monster’s cum now dripped off Hinata’s arms. Komaeda made small whimpering noises as Hinata set him down a few feet away.

Komaeda flopped down in the sand, eyeing Hinata with a glassy, desperate look on his face. _God, he looked pathetic._ Hinata sighed and sat down in front of him. In spite of everything, he felt awful. Komaeda didn’t deserve this. He… he should have helped. But no, all he did was jack off while… He rubbed his face, shaking his head. He felt sick. “I’m sorry Komaeda… I should have… I should have helped you. I don’t know what I could have done but I shouldn’t have-.”

“Please! Hinata-kun!” Komaeda whined. Hinata’s eyes moved down to Komaeda’s still-throbbing cock. He bit his lip, restraining his panic. “Okay, yeah. Sorry.” It was the least he could do for him.

Hinata reached out and gently grasped Komaeda’s dick. Komaeda let out a whine and pushed his hips up, thrusting into Hinata’s hand. Hinata raised his eyebrows. “You’re really sensitive right now, aren’t you?”

“Hhh, yesss…” Komaeda slurred. “More… MORE!” Hinata stroked his dick, quickening his pace, watching Komaeda react to his touch. The way he desperately pressed into his touch was cute… Hinata’s lips quirked into a smile.

“Do you want me to…?” Hinata leaned in and pressed his lips against the tip of Komaeda’s dick. Komaeda gasped at the contact, and immediately thrusted into Hinata’s mouth, causing him to gag. His eyes started to water as Komaeda pressed his hands to the back of Hinata’s head and fucked his throat. He gurgled around his cock, digging his nails into Komaeda’s thighs as Komaeda moaned loudly, almost unaware of his actions.

After a few more thrusts, Komaeda let out a cry and Hinata felt his mouth fill up with Komaeda’s jizz. Komaeda finally released him and Hinata fell back on his ass, tears running down his face. Cum dripped from his lips as he choked it back, coughing once his mouth was empty.

Komaeda’s chest heaved, sucking in deep breaths. He ran a hand through his hair, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wide. “H-hinata-kun?” He said, sounding worried. “Oh… I’m sorry Hinata-kun…!” He covered his mouth with his hands.

Hinata glanced away, wiping away both his tears and Komaeda’s jizz. “I… guess I deserved that.” He trailed off and let out a dry laugh, looking down at his hands. Komaeda made a sad noise and reached out with grabby hands and pulled Hinata in for a hug. They were both filthy and covered in cum and slime, but it really didn’t matter.

“Thank you for helping me Hinata-kun, I feel better now.”  
Hinata ran his hand across Komaeda’s back. They pulled apart and Komaeda gave him a gentle smile. He ran a hand across his newly impregnated belly. Hinata did the same. It felt stretched. Were those the shells of the eggs he could feel through his skin…? Now that the mood was decidedly less horny, Hinata frowned. This was… weird.

Komaeda sighed. “Y’know, Hinata-kun, I don’t think that monster was wounded.”  
“No…”  
“Still, we were able to help it. I think that was good luck!” He grinned.  
Hinata shrugged. “Uhh, I don’t know if I would go that far…”  
“And once they hatch we can raise them together.”  
“Hatch?” The image of Komaeda birthing even more of those abominations into the world made him shiver. He frowned.  
Komaeda tilted his head, gazing at Hinata with half-lidded eyes, slowly rubbing small circles on his belly. “We’re going to be parents Hinata-kun, isn’t that exciting?”

Even after all they had been through that afternoon, Komaeda was still the same Komaeda. Nothing would ever change that, even getting pumped full of eggs. Hinata out a deep breath, let his hand drop to his side, stood up, walked back home, and had a shower before going to bed despite it being only two in the afternoon.


	2. Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sixth Island, dense with jungle, is revealed to the students. The promise of valuable Future Foundation technology is enough to convince Hinata to join up with Komaeda and brave the untamed wilderness. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely person commissioned me to write a sequel to Beach! Thank you so much! ;U;;; Hinata is so much fun to write omg
> 
> Everyone is 18 in this fic!
> 
> Want me to write you something? Email in my profile <3

A few weeks after that fateful day on the beach, a new island was revealed. The sixth one in the archipelago. Monobear displayed photos of the newly revealed land on the various screens around the main island, and Hinata watched from his room, chin in his hand. He let out a drained sigh.

He wasn’t interested in exploring right now. Not after the events on the beach at least, and a new island could only mean trouble. It looked untamed, too, consisting of dense jungle and old ruins. Besides, now that he knew what sort of creatures lived around the island, he wasn’t all that interested in running into another. He hadn’t even been back down to the beach. No thanks! Not again!

Komaeda had taken the whole _knocked up with eggs_ thing pretty well. In fact, it had only taken two days or so for them to fully dissolve inside him. Hinata had been worried about that, knowing that what goes in usually comes out. He wasn’t interested in any midwifery duties, thank you very much. Monomi assured him that Komaeda would be okay, amidst a panicked cavalcade of “oh dear!” and “my goodness!”

They left a few details of the story out, at Hinata’s anxious insistence.

But now things were fine. They were fine! Everything was fine. No more monsters and there hadn’t been a killing in at least a month. Hinata’s anxiety levels had decreased to Still Pretty High which was at least better than Totally Maxed Out.

No killing in a month, of course, annoyed Monobear. And that brought Hinata back to the new, Sixth Island that had been revealed. Not only had the island not been guarded by a Monobeast, but Monomi appeared as surprised as Hinata felt from her position behind Monobear on the screen.

“… and don’t forget!” Monobear’s voice echoed through the speaker, “This island, while mostly jungle, houses new Future Foundation tech that you might find… interesting.”

Hinata sat up as Monobear laughed on screen, suddenly interested. Despite his own reticence, he had to find that new tech. What if it was something that could get them off the island? What if it was something that could reveal information about their pasts…? He couldn’t let something like that slip by! Still, was it worth it to go explore such a potentially dangerous new island?

Yeah. Yeah it definitely was. If some new tech could get him out of this place, he’d brave the deepest jungle, the coldest tundra, the hottest volcano…

That settled it. He had to head over to the island and find that tech. And he needed to find it before anyone else did. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if the traitor got their hands on it first.

He opened the door to his cottage, and jumped back in surprise as he was met with Komaeda, hand raised and prepared to knock. His face broke into a grin when he saw Hinata.

“Oh, hello Hinata-kun.”

“Komaeda? What are you doing here?”

“Were you headed out?”

Hinata had been avoiding Komaeda since The Incident, despite Komaeda’s attempts to spend time with him. It wasn’t out of hate for Komaeda, but more out of an unbearable embarrassment and unwillingness to discuss anything that had happened. And if Komaeda brought it up while surrounded by the others, Hinata would kill him on the spot, trial be damned. He’d take the trial and execution over Komaeda spilling the details about their adventure any day.

Hinata paused as Komaeda examined him. “Yeah I was going to…” He hesitated. Did he really want Komaeda tagging along?

Komaeda didn’t beat around the bush. “…to the new island,” he finished.

It didn’t seem like a question, so Hinata didn’t answer. “In that case I’ll come too! Something related to the Future Foundation has to be important. I was going to head out alone but I didn’t want to get lost in the jungle.”

“I was planning on going al-…” Hinata paused. Maybe he should let Komaeda come along. Maybe he owed it to him. And deep down the thought of Komaeda exploring the jungle alone didn’t sit right with him. Still, seeing Komaeda stirred memories of that day and Komaeda spread-eagle in the sand, delirious out of his mind and _rock-fucking-solid_ and memories of how much Hinata _loved it._

Fuck. Okay. That was sudden. Hinata reeled his thoughts back in, clearing his throat. “Actually, two is better for searching anyway.”

The two of them made their way down to the bridge leading to the Sixth Island. They spoke about their theories about the Future Foundation until they reached the new land, and all conversation came to a stuttering halt as they were met with the forest’s edge. The foliage was dense and the trees towered above them, and Hinata had no idea how they could even begin to explore the place. Not to mention how dark it looked despite the morning sun beaming onto the shore where they stood. Hinata was starting to have second thoughts about the plan. “It’s… certainly something,” he said.

Only then did he realize that Komaeda wasn’t beside him anymore, but a ways down the beach. He turned and called back to Hinata, “There’s a deer trail over here!”

Hinata let out a snort, “lucky piece of shit.”

They followed the trail through the jungle for half an hour. It had grown humid and Hinata now boasted scrapes on his exposed skin from the branches of the trees outlining the trail. Cicadas chirped loudly and walking behind him single-file, Komaeda kept talking. Hinata had tuned him out a while ago.

Hinata would have thought the hike to be nice, if it was anywhere else, in any other context. Despite the humidity and insects, he enjoyed hiking. As it was, his mind kept drifting back to two vastly different topics. One was the other students and traitor. As they walked, he kept imagining human-shaped forms in the corner of his eye in the woods surrounding them. A glimmer of movement from behind a tree fifty feet away, a shuffling, or a disturbance in the leaves; any one of them could be someone with a knife, or a bat, or anything else they could bash someone’s brains in with. Still, he tried to tell himself, as sweat rolled down his back, it was probably just the breeze.

The other thought was that of Komaeda, forever torn between his disdain and ever growing erotic fixation. He wanted to make Komaeda pant his name into the mattress, and choke on his dick, and, what was probably the most embarrassing one of all, he wanted to wrap his arms around him and kiss him deeply and mumble sweet nothings against his lips. This thought he tried to push the furthest away.

Because that wasn’t just sexual. That was something else that Hinata didn’t want to acknowledge.

And then, a flash caught Hinata’s eye, bringing him back to the present. He halted in his tracks and Komaeda bumped into him. “Hey, Hina-?”

“Shh.” Hinata surveyed the forest before them, eyes darting. The trail led them over a hill, and Hinata could have sworn he saw movement from the other side. He spoke softly, “There’s something up ahead.” His stomach dropped. Was his fear coming true? Was there someone following them, searching for the tech as well?

Komaeda’s eyes widened. He started to say something, but a wave from Hinata cut him off. He reached down and picked a hefty stick off the ground. Together, they crept forward, newfound weapon at the ready. They climbed the hill, and to Hinata’s shock and relief, there was only another vine-choked tree surrounded by its brethren. Tiny flowerbuds dotted the vines.

“A tree?” Komaeda asked, still whispering. “It was just a tree?”

“I… I could have sworn it was moving.” His face felt flushed again, this time from embarrassment. “Maybe… a bear or something.” He didn’t want to reveal his own wariness surrounding the other students.

“Ah, a bear. Well, I trust Hinata-kun to fight off any wild animal that could attack.” He gestured at the stick, which Hinata then tossed away.

“It was probably just a trick of the light,” he muttered, giving the vine-choked tree another glance and following Komaeda’s lead down the other side of the hill.

After walking for another half-hour, they finally reached one of the old, ruined buildings in the photos Monobear had displayed on the monitor. It was hardly a building anymore, consisting of a few stone walls that were still standing amongst rubble. Judging by the grass growing between the broken stone and the vines creeping up the walls, it had been abandoned for a long time. Despite that, it was beautiful. The sun shone through the leaves above, and the vines which choked the trees along the path, hung low between the branches. They were dotted with the same yellow flowerbuds.

“Wow,” Komaeda said, and Hinata agreed. It was beautiful. He allowed them a moment to gaze upon it before speaking again.

“Alright. I don’t see any Future Foundation tech here, but it might be buried amongst the rubble. You start searching over there, and I’ll take this side.”

The two of them spent the next fifteen minutes rummaging through the stones. It didn’t take long before Hinata came to the realization that there was nothing hidden here. He let out a beleaguered sigh.

“I don’t think we’ll find anything… We should move on.”

He looked up at Komaeda, who stood by the stone wall, examining one of the vines. He had never seen ones so thick before, and on closer inspection, dense and fibrous. The yellow flowerbuds sprouting from the vine were about an inch-and-a-half long and a deep yellow colour. They were also strangely damp. A bead of water rolled off of the one he was examining. He nudged the bud with a finger.

The stimulation caused the bud to shift and spray a puff of dust directly into Komaeda’s face. He let out a cry and stumbled back, sneezing multiple times in succession.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked, concern in his voice.

“I’m fine, fine,” he rubbed his nose. “This flower-”

He gestured at the now-blooming bud, but stopped when he saw what form the flower took. The inside was peach and still dripping, but it was the form of the bloom that caused the two of them to pause. Hinata approached, frowning at the suggestive shape. He ran his thumb across one of the petals but there was no burst of dust this time. Another bead of water welled at the center and dripped down onto his hand. “Weird flower...” he mused, and Komaeda wiped the strange dust off his face.

They spent a little while longer at the ruined building, kicking stones over and checking to see that his prediction was right until Hinata found another path leading away. Strange flowers forgotten, Komaeda followed close behind as they continued down the trail. The strange spicy scent of the dust still lingered in his nostrils. Did the humidity just spike? He tugged at his collar, sweat dripping down his back.

“Aren’t you hot wearing your shirt buttoned up like that, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked as he tied his jacket around his waist. “It’s so humid!”

“It’s not that bad,” Hinata looked back. “Are you tired? We can stop for a while.”

“I…” Komaeda paused as he wiped his sweaty forehead. He looked different somehow. Healthier, maybe? His face was flushed and a rosy glow seemed to follow him. “I don’t know…”

Hinata frowned, which caused a something to lurch inside Komaeda. “Did you want to sit down for a while? We still need to find the Future Foundation tech… but if you need a break…”

“I… I’m okay. Let’s keep going.” He shook his head and took a deep breath. “I can probably walk it off.”

Despite Komaeda’s insistence, ten minutes passed and his temperature only seemed to rise. His hands shook and he could practically feel the blood coursing through his body. When it became too much he stopped and bent over, hands on his knees and mind swimming.

“H-hey Hinata-kun… wait up for a sec.”

Hinata turned and his stomach dropped when he saw Komaeda’s state. “Oh fuck. Let’s sit down for a moment.”

Komaeda sat down on the felled log next to the trail, and Hinata dropped down beside him, still frowning. Hinata pressed his hand to Komaeda’s forehead. “I think you have a fever.”

“I feel… weird.” Komaeda squirmed. Hinata’s face swam in Komaeda’s vision. His eyes, despite their concern, were gentle, and his lips were pink and soft. His vision hyperfocused. Had Hinata always been this pretty? 

Hinata, of course, didn’t know what was going on. It didn’t seem good, though. Was it the hike? Had they been going too fast and Komaeda had simply tired out…? That didn’t seem right. Was it a despair disease again? Well, Hinata wouldn’t be surprised if Monobear had something to do with it, but that didn’t seem right either. Had he been stung by an insect…? Or… wait a second…

As soon as Hinata figured it out, Komaeda reached out, sliding his thumb over Hinata’s lower lip, gently sighing. “Hinata-kun…”

And as soon as Komaeda did that, Hinata looked down, immediately swearing under his breath, exasperated in a way that only he could be. “That powder… that pollen… was that…?” He let the question hang in the air. The answer was clear.

Komaeda dissolved into a fit of giggles as his erection strained against his pants, “again?”

And maybe it was the fact that the pollen had fully taken effect, or maybe because they had taken a break, or maybe it was because Hinata had figured it out, and the creature had an awful sense of humour, but at that moment a vine twisted down from the tree above them and wrapped itself around Komaeda’s waist. It hauled him up in the air, and Komaeda’s giggling changed into a cry of surprise. “Ah, Hinata-kun!”

“I’m not doing this shit again,” Hinata mumbled under his breath. He lunged after Komaeda’s ankles as the vines pulled him higher, attempting to break him away from the vine’s grip. The vine was weak and broke easily under Hinata’s weight, causing Komaeda to fall directly on top of him. They tumbled to the ground together but before either of them could make a break for it, more vines whipped down and bound Komaeda around the thighs and torso.

“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda yelled, sweat dripping from his face. However, there was no fear in his voice, only a deep, lusty plea. The pollen had taken complete hold of him now. The vines dangled him just out of reach and Hinata tried jumping to catch hold of his ankles once again. Maybe it was just him, but it seemed like the vines were dangling him just out of Hinata’s reach.

Hinata gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t give up! He took a running jump and caught Komaeda’s legs, pulling him down with his full weight. Komaeda moaned under his touch, which was both angering and arousing. Now, of course, wasn’t the time. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” Hinata muttered, loosening the vines clutching Komaeda.

And then, right as Hinata was tearing off Komaeda’s bindings, every single flower on every single vine in that area of the jungle burst open in a haze of bright yellow pollen which filled the air.

Hinata, eyes wide and lungs full of pollen, could only say one thing.

“Oh, god fucking dammit.”

He ripped at Komaeda’s vines, but the potency of the pollen was too much and he felt his hands grow slippery with sweat and the heat rise in his face. This wasn’t the single flower-full that Komaeda had experienced. He started to panic as the blood rushed through his ears.

More vines snaked down and caught Hinata around the torso before pulling him up into the air, he struggled at first, but they had grown intelligent and kept his hands pinned at his sides. His mind soon grew dizzy and the pollen took greater hold on his body as his own pants grew tight. He was only half-aware of the vines lifting Komaeda into the air. He had grown complacent under their touch, and kept moaning and twisting his hips, even as they tugged his pants down to his ankles, erection springing free. The vines circled around his legs, more gentle than the tentacles had been with him. Each vine dripped, and what Hinata had originally thought to be just water dotting the petals proved itself to be a substance far more slippery when the vines made a concerted effort to slick Komaeda’s ass up with it. He let out a moan, “it’s cold…!”

The heat had risen in Hinata’s body, and the vines responded by tugging at his shirt. Finding the buttons too delicate to undo, they ripped it open, sweat slicking his chest. His breathing quickened as the vines turned their attention lower. They undid his pants and left his cock standing tall. His muscles tensed and his hips twitched in the air against his will, begging for something to rut against. In spite of his desperation, the vines kept him hanging.

Komaeda, on the other hand, was receiving their full attention. He had been tilted towards Hinata, almost as if they wanted him to watch. The vines were rubbing his ass up and down and one of them snaked around to the front. His dick didn’t receive the same attention as his asshole, however, and the vine only gave it a few short strokes before wrapping around it like a cock ring.

Komaeda, of course, watched Hinata. His face was red. He seemed embarrassed, which made Hinata’s cock twitch. “H-hinata-kun… You… you can watch if you want… I l-like it-.”

He let out a grunt and his eyes grew wide and Hinata knew that the vines had finally penetrated him. “Haahh… hah…” He panted loudly as they picked up the pace inside him, “H-hinata?”

Hinata groaned, aching desperately. And then he spoke out loud what he was thinking, wanting, needing. Dear god, it was one hundred percent the aphrodisiac talking, but it wasn’t one hundred percent untrue. 

“I want to fuck you so badly…” He moaned, “I can’t stop thinking about it…” His cock was aching and he struggled against his bindings. “I can’t stand you sometimes but I want to fuck you so badly I can’t stand it!”

Hinata could feel what he was about to say next bubbling up in his chest and he tried so, so hard to stop it, fruitlessly. “I want to kiss you more than anything.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened in shock, or maybe because the plant had thrusted into him again. “O-oh, Hinata-kun, I-! Nnhgh!” The thrusting vine cut him off.

A new vine came down, different than the rest. A flower grew at the tip of this one, same deep yellow and peach. As it descended, the vines flipped Komaeda onto his back and lifted his thighs flush to his chest, presenting his hole to the flowered vine. After a moment, the petals all fell off revealing a beige, fist-sized seed.

No way. Even as his mind grew ever-addled by the pollen, Hinata let out a deep heady groan.

“O-oh no, that’s too! That’s too BIG! I’ve never…!” Komaeda knew what was about to happen. “I’ve never-! It’s too much!”

Almost as if the vines were listening to Komaeda, they squirted more liquid into his ass, and gently worked the ring of muscle. A care not afforded to him by the tentacle monster. Komaeda groaned and Hinata mumbled half-coherent words of encouragement to him. Once the creature was satisfied, it pressed the seed against his asshole, and with a loud gasping moan from Komaeda, popped it inside. “NNNGHHh!” He panted, shifting his legs to get it settled inside. “I-it’s in! Hinata-kun!” He sounded shocked, and maybe a little bit proud.

The vines, unlike the tentacle monster, didn’t release him, but gently lowered him to a few feet off the ground. Hinata, on the other hand, was released. He dropped to his knees, cock still aching, still in desperate need of relief.

The vines lifted Komaeda’s legs into the air, circling his ankles. They spread his cheeks, causing Komaeda to arch his back as he was now put on display for Hinata. Komaeda whimpered, face red and dick pointed up.

The vines tugged gently at Hinata’s ankles, urging him to approach. Urging him to fuck his friend.

Komaeda whined, “fuck me, Hinata-kun…!”

Something in the aphrodisiac had scrambled his brain, for Hinata didn’t even say anything before giving in to the vines and approaching Komaeda’s waiting hole, panting heavily and stroking his dick. He grabbed Komaeda’s hips hard enough to bruise, hands still slick with sweat, and thrusted. Too far gone to perfect his aim, his cock slid against Komaeda’s again and again before it finally found his hole and pushed inside, groaning with abandon. Finally. Finally, this was it.

Komaeda’s eyes widened and gasped aloud at its width, although Hinata’s dick still didn’t rival the seed embedded inside him. Hinata thrusted again and again, groaning desperately as sweat dripped off his forehead onto Komaeda’s bare chest. He needed it. He needed it so badly. The heat inside him felt so, so good as he grunted hard, sharp grunts in time with his thrusting. Komaeda responded in kind, not restraining his voice as he moaned, louder and louder. “Hh-hinata-kuuunn…! H-h-h…!” Komaeda squirmed in the vines’ grip. “D-deeper! Please…!”

Hinata bent over, pressing their sweaty chests together, clutching Komaeda around the arms, thrusting like an animal. Over and over and over again, and Komaeda let out a gasp of pleasure in time with each thrust and Hinata was doing it to him this time and it was so _fucking hot._ And Komaeda came, then, jets of white shooting onto his own stomach and shirt, desperately crying “H-hinata!”

And then Hinata came too, hard, cum pumping into Komaeda and spilling out around his dick. And he panted against Komaeda’s chest, bodies still pressed together before he pulled out, cum dripping down Komaeda’s thighs. 

Hinata sank to his knees and the vines lowered Komaeda down next to him. He couldn’t hear the forest over the sound of blood rushing through his ears, let alone the strained pants coming from both of them.  
They looked at each other, faces still flushed, half-clothed, and Hinata’s pollen was wearing off and he knew that this was the only moment that he had an excuse.

So Hinata leaned in and pressed his lips to Komaeda’s, kissing him deeply. His kiss was cut short when Komaeda didn’t respond in kind. He looked away mumbling, “sorry.”

“Hinata-kun?”

“Mmh.”

“I…”

For the first time in his life, Komaeda was speechless. And then, something shifted in his belly and he let out a panicked sound. “Hinata-kun I don’t think this one is going to dissolve!”

Hinata looked back at him, eyes wide. “You mean…?”

“It needs to come out!” He clutched his belly, legs spread as he knelt on the grass.

“I… Okay! Uh…!” Hinata immediately returned to his normal self as Komaeda, eyes watering, clutched at his hand desperately. And despite Hinata’s relief concerning the previous encounter, found himself midwife. He rubbed Komaeda’s belly and repeated “push, push!” over and over as Komaeda moaned in pain, eyes clenched shut. Clearly, Hinata had no idea what he was doing. Soon, lubed up by Hinata’s cum, the seed breached Komaeda’s asshole with a loud “pop!” and fell onto the grass below him.  
Komaeda fell onto his back, breathing heavily, and Hinata let out a loud sigh, avoiding looking at the newly-birthed seed. Komaeda still clung onto Hinata’s hand. Hinata didn’t blame him. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, exhausted.

Finally, Hinata broke the silence. “Well,” he started, “that was…” He didn’t know how to complete the sentence so he left it at that. Komaeda sat up, muscles aching. He tugged his pants up and grimaced before shifting his weight to one buttcheek. Hinata, likewise, adjusted his clothing, attempting to put himself back in any sort of presentable order.

They sat in silence for a moment before Komaeda spoke up. “Hinata-kun, do you want to head back?”

Hinata let out a strained laugh. “More than anything.”

Hinata stood up and helped Komaeda up. He kicked the seed off the trail and they started walking back the way they came in a newfound silence; the type that only comes after a long, exhausting, weird day.

As they walked, Komaeda’s hand found Hinata’s, and he held it, entwining their fingers. Gently this time, without the panicked birthing grip. Hinata had thought himself too rash when he had kissed Komaeda, even after everything, but now he had to restrain a smile. It was nice. Despite everything, this… this was nice.

“Hinata-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck the Future Foundation. And fuck their tech.”

Hinata snorted. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hinata, only acknowledging his feelings after watching his crush get filled with eggs :') what a guy!


End file.
